Temperature measurements can be made by applying a current to a forward-biased PN junction and measuring the resulting potential across the PN junction. Further, temperature calculations can be made by determining the voltage difference that results as a function of different applied currents across a PN junction, using differing areas of PN junctions to which a current is applied, or a combination of both.